H A L L O W
by KaRa119
Summary: Rin is different from the rest of the Human. She has red eyes just like vampires do and she gets bullied by the others for that. She eventually meets Len, a noble vampire who is the only one that doesn't call her monster or bully her. But what would happen, if Len invited her to live in his world... The world of Vampires.
1. Prologue

**I know I wrote this for Fairy Tail but I realized it might suit as a Vocaloid fic more. **  
**PS: Just think every Vocaloid character here have red eyes cause thats the concept here lol.**

**Been a while I came back to write a Vocaloid fic *Sniff* anyways, enjoy.**

X.X.X.X.X

Long ago, humans were ruled by species much superior to themselves. They bred fear with their overwhelming powers...

but their reign did not last long.

The rulers surrendered by the strict human revolution.

And the species vanished.

But one particular point about the rulers...

were that they had bloody red eyes.

The people with red eyes were feared...

and were called "monsters" by the other humans from that very day and so on.

X.X.X.X.X

Rin's P.O.V (Age 5)

"Idiot. Do you see any of us with red eyes? It's only you! Only monsters have eyes like yours."

It was true. Just like everybody was saying, I had red eyes. But did that make me a monster?

The words stabbed me just like any other knives would do and I was heartbroken.

"B...but...I'm not a monster." I said, trying not to cry. "I...I'm a human...just like you guys."

The whole clique started to laugh, throwing pebbles at me. "You? A human? Stop lying. My mom said that people with red eyes are blood-thirsty creatures."

I felt my cheeks burn and stared at the floor. I blamed my stupid aunt for sending me on a stupid errand to go buy some stupid groceries.

The kids laughed and walked away, making me feel like a total loser. "If you're in our sights once again, we'll call the police to get rid of you."

Tear drops fell down from my eyes as I collapsed to the floor.

Everyday was the same.

It seemed like everyone was against me.

What about my parents? People say parents can understand feelings about their child. Well... My stupid parents had to die right after I was born which concluded with me sent to my solo aunt who seemed disgusted by my existence.

Will I ever find a true friend who'd accept me?

X.X.X.X.X

Eden's Garden. That's what I liked to call the hill top next to the old broken church. The place always seemed to cheer me up and I felt safer when I leaned against the old oak tree.

"I'm back Mr Oak." I said cheerfully, sitting down next to the tree. "I've got so much secrets to share with you."

"Mr Oak" was obviously the Oak tree. But hey, he made a great friend. He doesn't groan or yawn when I speak and ...yeah, cause he's a stupid tree that doesn't even do anything.

"Well...I got bullied by the village kids again." I mumbled silently, staring at "it".

I felt so awkward, speaking to the tree but I felt better. I slowly wiped out my tears and leaned against "Mr Oak".

"Do you get bullied a lot?" A voice echoed which startled me. I was pretty sure I came up here alone but...

I quickly glanced at the oak tree. "Mr Oak? Was that you?"

"I'm afraid not." A blonde boy muttered, peeking from the tree. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

I stared back at the boy and opened my mouth...no sound came out. I was too shocked by his sudden appearance. Who was he? Why was he here?

My name's Len. What's yours?"

"I...I...R...Rin."

"I see... Well Rin, I noticed you say you've got bullied by the villager kids. Mind telling more about that?"

Tell him? But...I barely know him... What if he starts bullying me too?

"I...I've got red eyes..." I said, looking away.

"Yeah, so?"

"Yeah so?" I shouted, shaking him. "People say that humans with red eyes are monsters. Aren't you even scared of me?"

Len slowly stared into my eyes and burst out into laughter. I knew he was one of that stupid village kids to come up and bully me. Sheesh!

"Look into my eyes Rin." He said, pointing at himself. "Does that make me a monster?"

I annoyingly glanced into his eyes... then gasped. Red. His eyes were freaking Red!

"Your...eyes..."

"I know. They're red." He grinned, smiling. "Do I look like a monster to you?"

I shook my head, still shocked about the incident. "No..."

This is how... I met my first friend.

X.X.X.X.X

"Today was fun Rin. I have to go home though..." Len said, checking his watch.

"Oh. Where do you live?" I asked, hoping it'd be closer to my house.

Len smiled and pointed at the old church in front.

"You live in that church?"

"No silly." He laughed, patting my shoulder. "I'm not from this world."

"Not from this world?...Wait...What?"

"Well... I should say that I'm from another world that's connected to this place. Isn't it amazing?"

I finally realized why I couldn't meet this guy earlier... It just wasn't possible.

"It's a peaceful world." He said, smiling. "Every one of us have red eyes."

Len started giving out a long lecture about his world and I realized how great his world seemed to be...Well, at least better than what I was facing right now...

"W...Will you come back?" I asked with hopeful eyes as he opened the door to the church. I didn't want to lose my first friend like this. A friend was such a wonderful gift...

"I...I'm afraid not." Len mumbled, scratching his hair. "You see...our portal to the human world only opens in 5 years... Today was one of the rare days..."

So that was it. It wasn't possible for me to have friends. I was born to be an unlucky girl with red eyes who just met her first friend that lives in another world where she has to wait 5 years for him to come to her world.

"I...I don't want you to go." I blurted out as teardrops trickled down my chin. "You...You were the first friend I ever met... I had fun talking to you..."

Why was this world so unfair?

Len didn't say a world. He looked back at the church, it seemed like time was running out for him. He slowly lended out his hands and asked,

"Do you want to come with me?"

**So, that was the prologue for now guys. **


	2. Ch 1: The Vampire World

**Okay, next chapter. Took me so long to write this X3**

**Anyways, enjoy. This story's based off "Crepuscule" so try checking that out as well if you love the story. Well, don't worry. Only the first parts are quite similar.**

X.X.X.X.X

"Luka nee Chan." The voice of the blonde haired boy yelled in front of a small door.

"Len is that you?" Someone called out as the front door slowly creaked open. A tall pink haired lady peeked outside the dark night with her pajamas on.

"Luka nee chan. I'm sorry for calling you out this late." He muttered, scratching his head. "I kind of need to ask you a favor."

"Favor?"

Len nodded. He slowly picked up the sleeping girl from the back and held up to her, making her startle.

"I...Isn't that a human girl? What's she doing here?"

"I...kind of brought her here...to our world..."

Luka quickly covered her mouth in shock. "It's dangerous for her to be here. You must take her back."

"She seemed lonely in this world. I didn't want her to stay hurt like that in the human world."

"Len..."

"Please Luka nee chan. Please take care of her till I come back with my father's permission."

X.X.X.X.X

(Rin's P.O.V)

The birds chirped as my eyes opened for a start.

I was inside a cozy house snuggled up in a warm blanket full of coziness.

How did I end up here?

"Len?" I called out.

No Answer.

"Len?" I repeated.

"You finally woke up." A female voice spoke as I sat up from the bed feeling a bit dull. The pink hair woman walked up to me and placed a food tray on my lap with a pile of vegetables on it.

"You must be starving from your long journey." She said, tossing me a fork.

"Who..., and your eyes..."

"Who am I?" The woman said. "Well, before that, let me tell you something."

I sat up.

"You're in the world of vampires." She started. "All vampires here have red eyes and trust me, they don't have a good relationship with human beings."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes." She interrupted. "You're in big danger and the portal takes some years to open again."

She slowly walked up to me and slowly held my chin up. "By the way, you smell really delicious. It's something I haven't smelled for a long time... The smell of fresh blood!"

That really scared the heck out of me. I quickly pushed her away and held the pocket knife next to the drawer.

"Just kidding little girl. Geez, can't I mess with you for a bit?"

"Where's Len?" I asked, still shakily pointing the knife at her. "He told me I can go live at his house."

"I'm afraid this is my house, miss Blondie." The woman said, snatching the knife from me.

"This...isn't his home?"

"Well he was only here for a while because he followed his father." She explained carefully, patting my head. "Len comes from a noble family in the central city and that's where he belongs. He may never come back.

So this was it.

I was abandoned again.

"Now that I look closely, you've got red eyes haven't you? You're human though..."

The scary looking freaky lady stared down at me for a while, then smiled. "Well then if you don't want to go, do you want to stay here?

"I...I don't want to go back." I mumbled... "But if Len's not here...then I'll probably annoy the others. I never met a good friend like him."

"Ah...were you bullied?"

"Well, everyone calls me a beast or a monster just because my eyes are red...like yours."

The woman thought for a while, then tossed me a jacket.

"Wear that and follow me."

"Miss! You haven't introduced yourself."

The woman looked back and winked

"My name is Luka Megurine."

X.X.X.X.X

(Len's P.O.V)

I slowly tiptoed back to the mansion and looked around.

Safe at last?

"Len Kamui!"

Dammit!

"So you're finally here." The voice growled.

"Father!" I yelled, stepping a bit backwards.

This was bad...

Real bad.

Father went out searching for me while I was in the Human World.

"Useless Son. How dare you wander around without my Permission. You're still 5 years old."

"But father...!"

"Silence! We're returning back to the Central City main house right this instant!"

"You...You're joking right?"

The purples dark eyes glared down at me which gave me the shivers.

"Have you ever...seen me joking, Len?"

Rin...What am I going to do?

Right after father left the area, I quickly ran over to his top servant, Lily.

"Please Lily, I need to bring my friend with me."

"Friends?" She smirked. "Master Gakupo's in a bad mood young master. And you can make plenty of other friends in the Central City, main house."

"How...how can you say that?"

The mean blonde haired servant flicked her hair in front of me and left.

"Rin's the only friend I found...who never sticks to me just because I'm a noble rich guy. She sticks with me, because...she likes for who I am..."

X.X.X.X.X

(Rin's P.O.V)

"Miss Luka? Where are we heading out to?" I asked impatiently. "I don't like what you're up to."

"Wait for the surprise my dear stubborn girl." She grinned, taking my hands.

We walked down to the small town until a group of 3 children ran after us, waving their hands.

"Luka nee chan! Long time no see!" The white haired boy in front yelled followed by two girls beside him. "Why haven't you visit us for a while?"

"I'm sorry I had some experiments going on." Luka smiled, waving back at them.

"Luka nee chan?" The boy stopped as he looked at me and pointed. "Who's that?"

"Right, Forgot about the introduction."

She quickly pulled me from the back and pushed me forward towards them.

"This is Rin Kagamine and she's new to the area. Rin? These are the students I teach. Piko, SeeU and Galaco. Please become good friends with her."

I couldn't believe what she was doing. I already knew what was going to come up next.

"Sure, why not?" The boy grinned, taking my hands.

What?

"We were about to play hide and seek but it's way better with more people to play. Will you play with us?"

I slowly stared at Luka as tears fell down my chin. "They're...not calling me a monster?"

"Everyone has red eyes here, don't worry child." She smiled, patting my head.

This place wasn't like the place that abandoned me.

People who had red eyes under this small world, accepted me into their land.

X.X.X.X.X

"Rin look at this." Luka said, taking out a huge poster off her wall.

We were back at her cozy house as we both gathered around her table.

"In order for you to live here, there are some things you must know."

I nodded.

"Have you noticed why our sky is red?"

I nodded again.

"It nullifies our weakness against the sun so don't be too freaked out."

"Er...Miss Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Do vampires like to drink blood?"

"Well..."

I waited for her answer.

"A few of us do...but most of us eat the same kinds as your world does."

"Then...why are you guys called a vampire?"

"Listen to me child. In this world, we have 6 races. I'll identify them one by one. Now take a look at this list."

**Normal Vampire:** Average in all kinds of skills. Has the most population.

**Sccubas/Incubas V:** Attractive and Specialized in Magic

**Zombie V:** Their immoralities are the strongest. They have great physical capabilities but their intelligence and their magic are quite bad.

**Ghost V:** Very intelligent. They have the power to turn invisible and foggy.

**Werewolf V:** Half Animals that are quick and precise.

**Sanguine V: **The blood drinkers. They can drink any types of blood except for vampires and are banished from the area. Mostly found in dark forests or dangerous areas.

"When someone asks you your race, say that you're a mix of them so they won't test you out. Okay?"

I nodded my head.

"And bewared of Sanguine Vampires. They can smell your blood and kill you in an instant by drinking your blood."

Shivers went down my whole body.

"What...what if I get exposed?" I asked.

"It's unlikely for you to get exposed because you have red eyes. But try to stay calm and do like what I say."

"But...didn't you notice I was a human being?"

The pink haired lady smiled, "Don't worry. I'm an expert at these stuffs. Only 1% of the population and Sanguine Vampires will recognize you quickly."

"I see..."

"Anyways, I'm the villagers teacher so I'll teach you along with the other students. Deal?"

"Deal..."

"Now since we became a family now, we should celebrate. Huh?"

Family...I never had a family before.

This world, not only gave me friends, but a replacement of my dead mother.

X.X.X.X.X

(Len's P.O.V)

"We have arrived master."

I peered out the carriage window and sighed.

What was Rin going to think of me now? A traitor?

"Welcome back sir." A cute female voice welcomed as we took a step inside our main mansion.

I was now staring at a girl with green pigtails while wearing a small green dress.

"Thank you for coming this far for us, Miku. Please relax as if this is your home."

"Thank you sir." The girl bowed.

"Len, this is Miku Hatsune." Father introduced her to me. "She will live with us in the main mansion so take good care of her."

I stared at the girl and shrugged, "Yes."

As soon as Miku left for her room to unpack her stuffs, father called me to his room.

"Len." He started. "What are we?"

"Yes, um...The Kamui family is one of the four vampire clans that rule this world."

"You're the next head to our vampire clan and you wander off and play? I'm very dissapointed in you."

"I...I'm sorry."

"And about Miku Hatsune."

"Yes?"

"She became the head of the Hatsune family just yesterday so it's your duty to take care of her."

The Hatsune family. The biggest supporters and companions to the Kamui family.

"I get it...but why does it have to be me? Cause we're about the same age?"

"The main reason...She's your fiancee after all."

"What?"

"An Engagement without hearing my opinion!? But Father!"

"Silence! It's an important promise I made with the Hatsune family before you were even born."

I slowly left the room and headed back to my room.

That was just like father... there wasn't any way to change his mind.

I took a quick glance at Miku's room right across my room.

Unless...I take good care of Miku and study really hard. Maybe he'll send me back to the place to Rin and Luka nee chan.

X.X.X.X.X

This was only the beginning of the story.

Seasons change fast..

and after several hard cycles...

10 years have passed by the small world of vampires

Where we all became matured teenagers.

X.X.X.X.X

**Well here we are to the end of the chapter. I didn't want to wait till they became 15 years old so I made this chapter a bit longer in order to make the next chapter go straight to the point.**

**Have you noticed Len's last name? Yes, his father is Gakupo and it's too weird to have his last name the same as Rin's. **

**Thanks for the review guys!**

**BadApple430: **Yep, just explained it all in this chapter :3 Thanks for supporting me the whole time with my other ff

**Crystal-Creation: **Thanks :P Took me a while to find Len with red eyes on Google and edited it on Photoshop.

xX little kagami Xx: Sorry, took me such a time to update. T^T I was reading it myself and *Boom* oh god. 5 year old Rin and Len.

**kimchi-tan: **Thanks ^^ Grammar mistakes bothers me too so I love it when Word Document automatically corrects my mistake. Yeah, I agree. Rin should totally follow Len. I mean, he's her first friend, right? I won't be able to live in that condition if I was her.**  
**

**Jessi-chan9867: **I know right? Oh yeah, I just heard "Out of Eden" I should've used that instead XP Thanks for pointing that out. Now I'm obsessed with that song grrrr.

**xXYukiChibaXx: **Thanks for the review, just did X3 Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SOURPATCHKID03:** I'm glad to hear that XD I hope you didn't die cause I'm a really slow updater XD Hope I didn't ruin too much in this chapter X3

**Adorable Reader: **You've got a cute name for your account. Well not really, she's gonna stay human but I'm not gonna spoil the story X3

**Lolly 1o1:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review ^^

**candybear24: **Aww thanks. Hope you like this chapter as well. Used some effort in it :P


	3. Ch2: The Beginning

**I'm soo sorry for the long wait guys. I apologize. **

**My parents have been making me take too much lessons I didn't have time to write a new chapter for this fanfic. ****Do please forgive me T^T**

**Anyways, here's a chapter fo W. ****Seems a little rushed but 'yay' I finished a chapter.**

**Reminder: Everything is in Rin's P.O.V**

X.X.X.X.X

"Rin."

"..."

Rin!?"

"What!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak out of the house! You're still a growing child, you still need my protection!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah." I covered my ears. 10 years have passed in this world and that old woman never seemed to change.

"I'm 15 years old now. I already graduated from school, geez."

Luka whacked my head.

"You mean Sunday school. You haven't been even to a proper school."

"Well, a school is a school." I argued, shaking my head.

Luka sighed and covered her face. "How did I transform you into such a spoiled child..."

I crossed my hands with a grin.

"Rin, what are you going to be when you grow up? All you ever do is sleep, eat or play."

"My dream?" I grinned, turning red. "It's kind of embarrassing to say it."

"Interesting, You actually had one..."

"Well of course, my dream has always been to become a freeloader, Luka nee chan."

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"A freeloader...you say..."

"Well, think about it. In this lovely autumn countryside, I play with my friends, never get greedy over money, and die happily."

"...Are you writing a poem?"

"Oh, and I want two kids."

"You still want to get married though, huh?"

"What's wrong with my dream? Doesn't it sound romantic and peaceful?" I argued.

Luka shook her head. "With your crazy head, I don't think you're the right person to inherit my job yet."

"Not like I wanted to become a medicine maker anyways." I snorted.

As Luka gave me a slight smirk, I had a bad feeling inside.

"Rin, I'm going to send you to school."

X.X.X.X.X

(3 weeks later)

I glanced at the school guide book Luka has given me along with the envelope.

"You can't be serious!" I whined.

"It can't be helped. You still need to be taught."

"I thought you were joking."

"Well, too bad. I already registered a week ago."

I opened up the Central High School Book and turned to some pages.

_'Central high, the most famous school in the country. In order to re enroll, students must take the entrance exam.'_

"Exam...?" I moaned. "I'm not going."

"I already asked for the carriage to come." Luka smirked.

"You mean. I'm leaving today?"

"Today is the entrance exam day anyways."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You'd probably would've ran away if I already did."

Just to make sure, I quickly ran towards the window and looked out.

"I hate you!" I shouted, running back to my room."

X.X.X.X.X

(Some hours later)

I couldn't believe it.

Luka actually sent me to Central City and now, I was in front of the entrance of Central High School with many other vampires for the entrance exam.

'Maybe I should flunk this exam and just go back home.'

Then I thought for a second. No, she'd kill me right before I'd step inside the house.

"Your name please?" A man asked before I could enter the entrance of the school.

"Kagamine Rin."

"Kagamine Rin..." The man mumbled, flipping through the papers. "Oh yes, I found you. Here, give this to the lady over there and she'll lead you to your test door."

"T...Thank you."

The man nodded. "Be careful though. As soon as your door opens, the test begins."

"Y..yes sir." I said as I quickly ran towards lady collecting papers.

"Kagamine Rin, Your paper has been confirmed. Your test door will be at door 34 so please prepare until 2 o'clock." The pretty lady explained, pointing at the row of doors behind her.

'10 minutes until the test starts.' I sighed, walking pass the doors.

"Be careful daughter." A woman said, patting her daughter on the shoulder. "There's been may students who died during the test."

'DIED'? I shrieked inside my head.

"It's okay mom. Your daughter will ace this test."

"You certainly are my daughter."

'No! Its not okay!' I cried inside my head. 'I'm really going to hate Luka nee chan for sure.'

"Those who are here for the entrance exam test, please step through your respective entrances." Someone with the microphone announced.

"34. 34." I chanted the number as I got to the door '34.'

"The rules are simple. You just need to go through the door of doom until you get to the other side. We have used the weaknesses of vampires such as silver, sunlight, onions etc in each different rules and the first 100 vampires who succeed may enroll in our school."

'This entrance test is stupid.' I thought as I randomly opened the door.

Bright sunshine encountered the room as I covered my eyes. 'Too bright.' I thought as I started walking.

"What's supposed to come out now?" I mumbled as I continued to walk, step by step.

As I kept on walking, I encountered a door at the far end.

"...That's it?" I coughed as I opened the door. "Did I get the wrong door?"

Many students were crowded around the doors with their faces in shock.

"Kagamine Rin. Entrance exam first place." The man with the loudspeaker announced.

"What?"

"Holy Dracula, that girl came out in less than a minute. This usually takes 10 minutes in average."

"I was expecting Gumi to come out first. That girl who's been 1st place all her life. Looks like she's found her new rival."

"Her obstacle must've been sunlight, heh?"

'My obstacle was sunlight.' I grinned, celebrating myself. "Hallelujah."

In another 2 minutes, a short green haired girl came out with water dripping from her hair.

"Gumi Megpoid. Second place." The man continued.

After hearing the score, the girl collapsed to the floor as the others took her away to the school nurse.

"That girl has been training so hard to get 1st place in the entrance exam. Pity her."

I...had a bad feeling about that girl...

X.X.X.X.X

(School Orientation)

After waiting for another hour or so, I was now in a gigantic theater with hundred other vampires.

"Now, we shall have a speech from the school principal." The man with the loudspeaker announced.

A long purple haired man in a black robe walked out and nodded. "The name is Gakupo Kamui, school president of this school. I congratulate all of you for passing the entrance test." "He growled.

"That's a one creepy president." I mumbled silently.

"The purpose of you all to come to school is because of the future of the key that holds inside of you. Schools are here to help you find this one lock that will unlock your future."

I slowly looked at myself and sighed. Will I be able to do this? Attend a vampire school with thousands of other vampires? Am I suitable for this?

My head was exploding with questions until everyone started clapping, cheering as the principle walked out of the theater . Wow... that principle sure does have a short speech.

"Now we shall have a speech from the student president."

More speech? Seriously?

A blonde haired boy in the same uniform I was wearing, walked out from his seat and grabbed the loudspeaker from the man.

That guy... seemed...too familiar. I felt like I've seen him somewhere. My face was suddenly filled with teardrops.

"The name is Len Kamui." The boy announced. "And welcome to the new school year in central high."

I gasped.

It was Len.

It took me 10 years to see Len again.

I wanted to call his name out...

But for some reasons,

I couldn't...

I was scared.

I was frustrated...

Because, he once abandoned me before...

To be continued...


End file.
